


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-13 - Zombie!John

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"major character death" checked to be safe. But really it's "major character undead". Or: see title. Drawn for taste_is_sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-13 - Zombie!John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taste_is_sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taste_is_sweet).



> Poke me if you want your gift not posted here and I'll take it down. :)


End file.
